


Hold My Hand

by camlauffer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fisting, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camlauffer/pseuds/camlauffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves Bucky's hands. They held 90 years of stories, and now they'd tell one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to say it wasn't my idea to post this i was coerced and you're welcome in advance for the money you're going to save after you read this and decide to stop using the internet.
> 
> [title cred: teja  
> desc cred: olivia]

steave and borky were just finishing training when tiny walked in  
"hwats goign on kids" he said abnoxiosuly like alway  
"we wer jjsut fisting each other" steav said,with the emoij   
Steva demonstrated by thrusting his fist through his open hand "u kno how it is tiny"   
bouncy stared at steak "what the fuck" he screamed "we did not fist"  
tiny screamed and shit himself "I shit myself" he seid  
steef laughe d. y"es we did bukc,you were rememebr!?"   
bucket screamed "do you kno what fist means"   
styeaev thrust his fist thru his hnad again"when you fistnsomeone".   
buck put his fist on stev's fase really har d. "thats pinching"  
"ow" stove scream  
buckle took off hsi metal arm"it'll all be ogre soon" he sayd as he shove it up the asshole "that is fistign ".   
steer screame ass Burk liften him up with his arm up th asshoel. "it's never ogre"   
bucy droped him adn flew out the windo,leavig his arm. "fisting is love fistin islife"he scream into the night

the end


End file.
